Onisama, ¿eso es pastel?
by cheshire-nvy
Summary: Hermano, ¿nuestra amistad será para siempre?
1. Capitulo 1 Onisama, ¿eso es pastel?

**Oni-sama, ¿eso es pastel?**

Los personajes mencionados en este fic no me pertenecen.

Todos alguna vez en nuestra vida hemos sentido esa necesidad de ser queridos por alguien. Es una necesidad del ser humano. Existe un amor que nunca se podrá remplazar, que incluso puede ser mas fuerte que el famoso amor de pareja. Este tipo de amor es un nivel mas grade que la amistad y si, me refiero al amor de hermanos.

-Fuuuu- dijo el pequeño rubio mientras se levantaba lentamente de su cama y se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Buenos días- se escuchó una voz que provenía de otra habitación.

El pequeño de ojos violetas miró con algo de miedo.

-No. Seguro que el maestro vendrá otra vez a golpearme- pensó el pequeño temblando. Se acercó hacia la puerta arrastrando su pijama roja la cual le quedaba grande y arrastrando su cobija roja también tejida a mano sobre el suelo hecho de madera.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó el pequeño sintiendo la madera con sus pies mientras caminaba por el pasillo, todo parecía ser tan rustico y sobre todo frio.

-¡Atchiii!-lanzó un estornudo mientras se frotaba la nariz.

-¡Raivis! Otra vez descalzo, vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues así- dijo la melodiosa voz que sonaba detrás de la puerta al final del pasillo.

-Esa voz…- pensó el pequeño mientras intentaba recordar porque estaba allí. Abrió la puerta y aspiro el delicioso aroma a hot cakes con miel por la mañana. La cocina no era diferente al pasillo, parecía ser que estaba en una cabaña muy bonita, con adornos rojizos y un montón de pinturas de dulces y postres. Todo parecía un sueño.

-Al fin te levantaste dormilón, mira, te prepare tu desayune favorito- dijo un joven de ojos verdes, alto y cabello rubio quien vestía unos jeans azules una camisa blanca y unas botas negras muy al estilo invernal -¿te sucede algo?, te veo algo pálido, ¿otra vez dormiste con la puerta abierta, verdad?, que voy a hacer contigo- dijo mientras colocaba un plato frente al pequeño de ojos violetas el cual no parecía entender que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por que estamos aquí?- preguntó el pequeño que se sentaba lentamente en la silla, proponiéndose desayunar.

-¿No lo recuerdas?, tu si que no sabes ni en que día vives- dijo el joven de ojos verdes mientras reía- mira, el señorito Rusia dijo que en estas vacaciones no quería lidiar con nosotros y nuestras boberías así que mandó a Lituania con Polonia, se quedó con Biel y Ucrania y pues… nos mandó a nosotros a esta cabaña.

Los ojos violetas del pequeño presentaban un brillo lleno de felicidad – ya recuerdo, es que esto es muy parecido a un sueño muy hermoso.

El joven de ojos verdes estiró su mano y la colocó encima de la del pequeño y lo miró a los ojos –seguro que nos divertiremos bastante, no me gustaría compartir este viaje con nadie mas que tu- sonrió. El pequeño se enrojeció – yo también, ni…ni…ni-¿chan?- dijo el pequeño muy apenado por no poder pronunciar el apodo de manera correcta –no te preocupes Raivis, no es necesario que me digas así, con hermano me basta- dijo el joven mientras sonreía- bueno, ahora apúrate a desayunar que te tengo una sorpresa. El pequeño comenzó a comer rápidamente –no te apresures tanto, bueno, ignora lo que dije, tu come tranquilo, después de todo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no?-sonrió – luego te tienes que cambiar, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.


	2. Capitulo 2Pastel de moras

_No se cuando me comencé a hacer tan dependiente._

-¿Ya te preparaste Raivis?- preguntó Eduard.

-Si ya estoy listo.

_No me di cuenta en que momento empecé a sentirme así._

-¿Estas seguro?, ¿ya te lavaste los dientes?

_Desconfiando de todos, sintiendo una gran soledad._

_-_Si si, ya estoy listo.

_Deseando morir para no volver a decepcionarme._

-Bueno, confiaré en lo que dices, ¿me pasarías las llaves?

_Pensando que la vida ya no tenía sentido alguno._

-Ah si toma, ¿me llevo mis anteojos?

_Pero… apareciste tu._

-Obviamente señorito, ándele que ya estamos perdiendo tiempo.

_Demostrándome que la vida no es negra sino gris._

-He, disculpa es que estoy algo distraído.

_Enseñándome que aun que todo parezca perdido, hay que seguir teniendo esperanza en las personas._

_-_Vale, esta bien Raivis, no te preocupes.

_No se que será de mi si desapareces de mi vida._

_-_Ok, salgamos pues.

_Y en este momento, lo único que se…_

-Bien, pues, ¡haya vamos!

_Es que te necesito mas que a nadie._

**Capitulo 2: Pastel de moras**

Raivis y Eduard salieron de la cabaña. El pequeño llevaba su típico traje militar color rojo, el joven se colocó sus gafas nuevas pero no se cambio de ropa.

-Señor, ¿A dónde iremos?- dijo el pequeño con tono burlón.

-Ya lo verás ¿¡señor!, ¿desde cuando soy señor?- preguntó el joven enfadado.

-Bueno, bueno. Es que ya estas grande y por eso.

Hizo un estilo de puchero –me haces sentir viejo.

El pequeño solo sonrió y se apresuró por el camino helado. Como hace unos días hubo una nevada muy fuerte, todavía se notaba un paisaje blanco y frio, cosa que no le molestaba a ninguno. Se podía ver un lago que estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de hielo, el cielo estaba nublado, y el viento templado, parecía ser un día muy bonito.

-¿Qué es eso que se ve allá?

-Es la sorpresa.

El pequeño miró con extrañeza el mantel de picnic y las cañas de pescar. El joven lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo correr para que llegaran mas rápido.

-Yo se que te gusta mucho el aire libre, entonces pensé, ¿Por qué no un picnic en medio de este día tan hermoso.

-Estamos en pleno invierno, no es muy típico hacer picnics asi, pero, me gusta mucho esta estación, aun que, me trae recuerdos poco gratos.

El joven miró al pequeño un tanto nervioso –uhmm uhmm no pensemos en cosas tristes en este momento, hay que divertirnos, ¿vale?

Los jóvenes comenzaban a comer el platillo que había preparado Eduard. Extrañamente no era una combinación de algo salado con algo dulce como el acostumbraba, esta vez era algo sencillo pero dulce.

-Eduard… nunca me contaste como fue que… bueno, el por que te divorciaste de…

El joven dejo de comer mientras miraba el suelo.

-Ahh ahh, discúlpame no quería molestarte solo, solo me dio curiosidad- dijo Raivis extremadamente nervioso, este era uno de los momentos en los que Russia lo golpearía por ser tan directo.

El joven solo sonrió –no te preocupes mira, te propongo un trato, ¿te parece si nos contamos todo?

El pequeño lo miró con extrañeza - ¿Cómo?

-Mira, yo se que eres una persona muy confiable y que puedo contar contigo en cualquier momento y quiero que sepas que puedes pensar lo mismo de mi porque… te quiero bastante Raivis y desde hace tiempo eres muy importante para mi. Con tan poco tiempo de conocernos siento que estamos unidos por un lazo muy fuerte que no quiero que se rompa. Seríamos algo mas que amigos… osea, como hermanos.

Al pequeño no le cabía la felicidad – si, claro, esta bien, entonces… ¿tu eres mi oni-chan?

-Si, así es Raivis digo… oni-san .

El pequeño sonrió y miró como Eduard se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-Entonces es un trato.


End file.
